cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Commander Vulcan
'Commander Vulcan '''is a supporting character and the emperor of the galaxy in the episode, ''Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. Vulcan is a peaceful alien beast who has devoted his life to helping space creatures who are need of help and protects different planets from his rival, Turmoil who wants to turn the galaxy into her own world. Background Vulcan came from a race of space creatures that has the characteristics of a buffalo, a lion, a boar, a gorilla and wolf. Vulcan was born into the royal family of his unnamed planet and was destined to rule the planet as emperor, someday. However, Vulcan wanted to protect the whole galaxy as he saw that some planets were under oppressive regimes. By using his powerful spaceship, he traveled from different planets, befriending various space creatures, notably Palladon, Solar, Taurus and Rigar who swore to help Vulcan protect the galaxy as they looked up to him in admiration and respect. However, Vulcan became the rival of the vicious Turmoil who hated Vulcan for his achievements and wanted to best him at everything by becoming the Empress of the Galaxy. Turmoil managed to talk the royal council into making her empress by threatening to shoot them in the head if they crown Vulcan, emperor. The next week, Turmoil was crowned empress of the galaxy and began to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. Despite Vulcan, not being emperor, he still continued to protect the galaxy with help from his best friends. During one of his travels, Vulcan encountered Prince Robert of Dragon Summit when he was doing one of scientific studies. The two bonded and got to know one another. He even saves Robert from the Turmoil's pet space-crab, Isidore and ensures that Robert's children will be expected a warm welcome from him if he ever encounters them. Personality As stated before, Vulcan comes from a race of peaceful creatures. Upon living on a planet where it was eternally peaceful, Vulcan was greatly determined to make sure that every planet in the galaxy is at peace. He was open to new planets and the creatures living on a planet, even if that creature is deemed "unusual" or "strange." Vulcan was even able to open his doors and his heart to those in need. During one of journeys through space, he encountered an orphaned Shere and Xiao and immediately took them and raised as them as his sons, becoming a gentle and supportive father figure to him. Vulcan is soft-spoken and has a humble sense of humor. He doesn't usually show any signs of sternness whenever he's ruling the galaxy, he's in a calm and composed mood. He doesn't tolerate those with selfish or cruel hearts as he refused to serve the vicious Turmoil despite her being the most feared alien in the galaxy. Physical appearance Commander Vulcan is the cross between several animals. He has the head structure of a buffalo, the arms, and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the legs, and tail of a wolf. He stands on his hind legs like a Minotaur and a werewolf. Powers and abilities * '''Beast Physiology: '''Being a beast-like creature, Vulcan has animalistic fighting skills as that kind of creature. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Vulcan possesses enormous strength. He is able to carry people or objects heavier than him. * '''Excellent Swordsmanship: '''Before Isidore stole Commander Vulcan's sword, he was an excellent swordsman, * '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''Even without his sword, Vulcan has a laser pistol to use as another weapon. When he uses it, he is shown to be very skilled in shooting. Appearances Space Adventure Vulcan is mentioned for the first half of the episode. After Turmoil's death, Vulcan transported Hugo and the gang to his ship. He awarded Hugo a medal for his bravery and heroism throughout the galaxy. He told Hugo, that his father used to help him around the galaxy. After his sudden death, Vulcan was devastated along with the entire galaxy. But Solar picked up transmissions from Earth, saying that Hugo has been protecting the world from villains. Before Hugo almost forgot, he handed Vulcan his long-lost sword. Vulcan warmly hugged Hugo and promised to grant him any of his requests. One of them was to give Astro a job, let Urfo's grandmother babysit him when he's out of school, and make Saros and the gang members of his team. He then went Hugo's party along with others. The Nature Dragon: The Series Commander Vulcan will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Hybrids Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Captains Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Pilots Category:Nobility